


Video

by cherri_cola



Series: Bokuaka week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, BokuAka Week, Confession, Fluff, Homophobia, Internet Famous, M/M, Tw:Abuse, Youtuber AU, Youtuber!Bokuto, youtuber!Akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherri_cola/pseuds/cherri_cola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto watches the screen from where he’s sitting, the man on the other side smiling and laughing as he tells a story while doing make up tutorials. Akaashi Keiji is one of his best friends, but since holidays have arrived, Akaashi had been made to go back and visit his family back in Japan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for my terrible editing orz

Bokuto watches the screen from where he’s sitting, the man on the other side smiling and laughing as he tells  a story while doing make up tutorials. Akaashi Keiji is one of his best friends, but since holidays have arrived, Akaashi had been made to go back and visit his family back in Japan. They usually live together when he’s here though, because they both like it like that. They’d started off as one channel, uploading videos of themselves doing play throughs of their favourite games. They did a couple of videos where they talked about pointless things together, or played things like would you rather. They’d surprisingly gained a large following, which had caused the two to create separate channels. One of which is named _KeijiFruit_ and the other _Bokutowl._ He misses having his friend with him in the small apartment, it’s lonely. He finds himself moving closer to the screen just as the video finishes, the products used making their appearance in a list now, prices next to them.

 

Akaashi isn’t that fond of his family sometimes, they can be a bit over the top. When they’d found out that he was getting into make up there’d been mixed reactions, most of which included shouting. His father wasn’t someone who was known for acceptance when it came to things like that, he’d always wanted a more manly son. He gets into the living room and is immediately greeted with a slap on his back from his father,

“Hey, when’re you give up this whole make up thing?”

“Never, sorry to disappoint.” He replies curtly, removing the arm that had been slung around his shoulders. 

“No girls like men who wear make up.” His father’s smile had become slightly less authentic than earlier.

“Maybe I don’t like girls, have you ever considered that.” His hands immediately cover his mouth after the words slip out. His cheeks flaring up as he notices his Dad’s breathing becoming more uneven.

“What…”

“Keiji, Kosuke, would you mind helping with din…” Akaashi’s mother just stops in her tracks. Akaashi running back upstairs, leaving his parents behind him.

 _“Shit.”_  

He leans his back against the door, sitting in front of it, getting out his phone. He’s considering calling Bokuto to explain what’s going on, what had just happened. It’s not that he isn’t comfortable or out to people, he’s out to almost everyone he knows but his father. He doesn’t necessarily get along with his father ever since he’d picked up his love for make up.

 _“Hey hey hey! Akaash!! You okay?”_ He didn’t even realise he’d dialled the number.

“Hey Bo,” On the other end of the phone there’s silence then a small laugh,

 _“Bo?! You gave me a nickname! That sounds so much cooler than Bokuto-san!”_ He finds a small smile appearing on his face as he stays against the door, ignoring the steps coming towards his room. 

“Bo, I fucked up…” It’s like a bomb’s just been dropped in the usually playful conversation,

“Akaash…” He never gets to hear the ending of the sentence before his father’s knocking on his door, trying to get to him.

“Open this door or so help me god!” Akaashi has never wanted to sink into the floor and disappear like he does now, he’s never wanted to deal with this from his dad.

 

*~*

 

Bokuto has no idea what to do as he just looks at the phone screen, the beeping of the hung up call still ringing in his ears. He hates those words, the voice they were spoken in, it’s almost as if it wasn’t Akaashi who’d said them to him at all. He wants to be there, back in Japan with his friend. He wants to be able to drive there and help him in any way that he can. He can’t, he just has to wait to see if everything ends up okay. There’s always the possibility that it won’t end up okay though, if it isn’t okay, if whatever had happened was as bad as Akaashi had made it out to sound…He runs his hands through his hair as he stands up, walking towards the door of the apartment, almost forgetting to grab his jacket. He needs to get outside..to get some air. He hates being in small spaces alone, he’d rather be outside with other people around him than feel choked by the silence.

 

Akaashi finds himself taking a shaky breath, he’s still sitting with his back pressed against the door. His Dad still banging on it, he’d almost been pushed out of the way a couple times but he wouldn’t budge from his spot on the floor. The back of his head’s starting to really hurt now, he’d been sitting here for around twenty minutes. He pushes himself up, his father not realising that he’d stood up. He pushes the door open and looks at his dad,

“So, you want to talk to me?”

“Yes I want to fucking talk to you, how could you tell your mother and not me?!” 

“I knew you’d hate me more than you already do if I told you.” His father just stares him down before he feels something connect to his jaw and his head snap to the side. He tastes blood, he hears rushed foot steps come up behind his father.

“How the fuck did you end up like this?” His father sneers at him,

“I don’t know, ask someone who actually knows.” He spits, earning him a kick into his ribs, knocking him over, his father immediately grabbing his collar. 

“You’re a freak.” Akaashi says nothing as he feels the grip around his shirt loosen, he’s immediately pulling himself up. His mother looking on from his bedframe, tears falling from her eyes. He must look like a mess, blood leaking from the cut on his lip and the possible bruising that had already appeared. 

 

Akaashi does nothing as his father just stalks out of the room, grumbling unintelligible words. Akaashi smiles at his mother as she walks up to him. She just hugs him, he knew that it would go something like this if his Dad found out.

“I’m sorry…” She cries and he just shushes her,

“It’s not your fault Mum…” He can’t help but feel as if it’s his own, he lets her go. 

“I’m sorry, but I think…I think I should leave..Maybe go somewhere else for a couple days…” She just nods as she helps him gather his things, folding them and packing them into the small suitcase.

 

*~*

 

Akaashi had managed to find a decent hotel before dark, they were cheap and had decently sized rooms. He feels drained, exhausted he doesn’t want to really do anything but sleep if he’s being honest. He finds himself collapsing onto the bed and just staring at the ceiling. He notices his phone start to ring and surprisingly, he smiles when he sees that it’s Bokuto calling.

 _“Hey Akaash! I hope you're okay…I mean it’s great if you are! I’m just sorta worried about you is all…”_ He smiles, he’s not surprised to feel the heat in his cheeks.

“I told my Dad…” Akaashi just trails off, and there’s just silence between them. Bokuto knows how Akaashi and his father didn’t really get along, he’d heard a lot from Akaashi about it all. 

“Oh…How’d it go?” Akashi’s shocked when a small sob escapes his lips. He’s shocked when he starts crying, tears rolling down his cheeks onto the bed.

 

Bokuto wants to cry as he walks into the small apartment, he can feel the tears pooling up in his eyes at the choked sobs coming from Akaashi. He hates hearing him cry. 

“You…you’ve only got three days left in Tokyo…Then you’re coming back right?” He asks, trying not to let his voice crack,

“Y..Yeah…” The voice on the other end is small, 

“Just hold out until then, alright?”  

The phone’s then hung up, he doesn’t know who did but he gets up and walks towards the table in the living room, carrying small cue cards with him. He sets it all up on the table, he looks down at the small cards staring back at him. 

 

*~*

 

For the next two days Akaashi did nothing but eat and sleep, moping around the room. He doesn’t understand why he’s so out of it just because of the things his Dad had said and done to him. He was expecting some sort of stupid blown out of proportion reaction. Why had it shocked him so much…Why did he feel so shit? Why had it reduced him to this? He almost misses his phone going off in his pocket, he doesn’t even check the contact. 

 _“Akaashi! Um, I posted a new video…and well…I was wondering if you could watch it…I get if you don’t want to…but it..it’ll sorta ruin the surprise…”_ Then he’s gone again.

 

Akaashi opens the computer, immediately opening the internet and going onto youtube, to see that one of his recommended videos is a new one, by Bokuto. The title is enough to make his heart stop:

**_For Keijifruits_ **

 

He feels a small flush appear on his face and the first smile in three days appear as he clicks on it, music starts playing as soon as the video loads. Bokuto’s smile being the first thing he sees and a cue card’s held up.

 _“Hello! I’m Bokuto Koutarou! A load of you already know that though…”_ That card’s put down, replaced by another,

 _“Well this is a video for Akaashi Keiji or Keijifruits as some of you might know him as.”_ He feels as if he’s about to sob, 

 _“He hasn’t had it easy recently and I have quite a lot I need him to know_.” He didn’t even notice a tear rolling down his cheek,

 _“Akaashi you’re beautiful!”_ That card’s soon replaced, 

 _“You’re more than that, your gorgeous, stunning and if people can’t see that then they’re insane…”_ His breathing’s irregular now,

_“You make myself and so many others smile.”_

_“You are you, you can enjoy what you enjoy, you can love who you want, that doesn’t matter to me or anyone else.”_

_“You’re amazing at what you do.”_

_“You don’t give up.”_

_“You keep me in check.”_ The list keeps getting longer and longer, the screen in front of him blurring as tears start to roll down his cheeks. 

 _“And the last thing is…”_ He notices Bokuto’s smile now, it’s adorable and lopsided and he almost feels a pang in his heart. He brings up the last card,

 _“I love you._ ”


End file.
